


The Wedding Planner

by Amedia



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set set just before the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

Aragorn groaned as the servant approached. _What now?_ he wondered. _Do the napkins not match the tablecloth? Are the bridesmaids complaining of their dresses? Has someone lost the ring?_

"My lord, I have been reviewing the seating charts for the reception. Someone has placed Legolas and Gimli side by side! An elf and a dwarf! Surely there will be trouble."

Aragorn smiled, relieved. "Be at ease, good steward. I have already spoken to the parties in question, and they have promised to behave in a seemly fashion."

Indeed, they had promised dutifully, if reluctantly: no hand-holding, no footsie, no snogging.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a marvelous sequel by Adina on the drabble page at Axe and Bow: http://axebow.hakaze.com/fic/fic-drabbles.htm  
> (scroll down to about the middle of the page, or do a search for the words "(Sequel to Amedia's The Wedding Planner)".


End file.
